kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cybertronics
Cybertronics This deserves its own article. I only have a half-baked idea of the contents, but primarily it all stems from James Possible's research as the one, according to Big Daddy Brotherson, to have cracked the secret of Cybertronics. Certainly he and Slim were pioneering the technology. According to the implied (accidental continuity) timeline, he would have had to have cracked the secret years ago, perhaps with the help of Slim, but from there Slim goes on to develop it using the test platform of robotic horses. From there either James or Slim (heh, "Slim" and "Jim") were either part of the development of Project Centurion or victims of industrial espionage. However to me it makes more sense that Slim was instrumental in Centurion as James seemed to display no recognition of it, which he did when examining a dormant Lil Diablo. Then James becomes the principle in Project Hephaestus. The trick will be to compose an article which covers canon without too much fanon Love Robin (talk) 04:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I never really thought of it that way. But there are a few spots where I disagree. *I wouldn't go so far as to connect Slim with the Centurion Project. While his horses certainly had weapons applications, he didn't strike me as being that interested in combat, or at least that's what I took his working on a private ranch, with little outside contact to suggest. Also, while the horses could take care of themselves, they did not seem to be developed with combat in mind the way the Centurion Project clearly was. *While I do think it's accurate to say the Possible brothers were pioneers of cybertronics, I don't think either one should be connected to the Centurion Project, as that isn't specifically canon to my knowledge. The scientists behind it were unnamed, James didn't recognize the tech, and Slim's work seems a far cry from the shoot-'em-up variety. Considering how early in the series the Centurion Project was, if Slim were involved with that, I would have expected his horses to come equipped with jetpacks, shield technology, and self-repairing systems. - Dap00 19:02, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, while a lot of this is interesting, it is really moving into the realm of fanon. Despite that, I don't think that we need an entire article to cover a field with two (are we even sure that the Centurion project was cybertronics?) examples. At least those are my thoughts on it. Mknopp (talk) 21:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, James was stated as the one to have "cracked the secret" of cybertronics, which makes him the father of the technology. Drakken had already tried to buy the Centurion Project, but this time he was asking about the brains behind it. So somehow they are related. Although not stated or implied, if James was not familiar with Centurion, and he did examine it, then I would suspect it was either Slim's variant of the tech, or a variant from the result of industrial espionage. Although, BDB *did* say "many have tried ''to crack the secret", so perhaps Centurion was eventually deemed a failed project unrelated to the Possible Brothers. As for Slim's horses, I can see them as ''early ''testbeds for the basic tech, but not necessarily suitable as weapons platforms. After all his tween-to-teen daughter was around them all the time. Mk- Yes, Centurion was clearly stated as "cybertronic". So that's three instances of the technology which James Possible was stated as the one man who had cracked the secret of. Three plot devices, one of which Drakken proceeded to use to very nearly take over the world. We have articles for lessor plot devices. Love Robin (talk) 21:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::No, that is two canon examples which are stated to be cybertronic, the Centurion project and Hephaestus. You are supposing that Slim's robotic horses are cybertronic, but there is no proof of this in the show. ::Another problem with making this an article is the very real question of what exactly is cybertronics? What makes it different from other fields? Honestly, we don't know. And the two examples given break so many laws of physics, or display a technology so far advanced, that it isn't even funny. ::Mknopp (talk) 21:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Three Canon Examples. ::::'Slim': Sorry about that. Old Tornado still has some glitches in his get-along. ::::'Kim's Dad': Outstanding work, Slim. Is he cybertronic? ::::'Slim''': Yep. Runs on a solar-powered self-perpetuating power core. ::::Love Robin (talk) 22:19, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected. Mknopp (talk) 18:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC)